


Instinct

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Drabbles: Day 2- Tinsel<br/>Carmilla finds herself in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

12 Days of Carmilla Prompt #2: Tinsel  
"CARMILLA KARNSTIEN. WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT GOOD HAPPENED IN HERE."  
Laura stood just inside the entrance to their room, gaping at the mess that surrounded a very sheepish (well, that was new) Carmilla. Tinsel was everywhere, shredded pieces coating both beds and the computer, strands lying half bald on the floor, and a few small, torn pieces still attached to the walls. Carmilla herself was covered in sparkly remnants.  
"Uh, hey, cutie." Carmilla mumbled as she avoided Laura's eyes.  
Laura crossed her arms and glared at her glitter-covered girlfriend. "What. Happened."  
"Nothing."  
"Carmilla Karnstien. Tell me what happened or you can sleep alone for a week."  
"I, uh, may have been in cat form. And I may have been, uh, overcome with a need to tear the decorations to shreds. And I may have... um... eaten some of it."  
"Well couldn't you have... wait, what?"  
"I ate some of the tinsel."  
"What?"  
"Don't make me say it again. Can you stake me now because this is mortifying... Hey! Don't laugh!" Carmilla stared at her girlfriend indignantly as she leant against the door, heaving with laughter.  
"You... ate... the tinsel?" Laura choked out, wiping away tears as she desperately tried to control herself. "You ate the tinsel." She dissolved in laughter again.  
Carmilla stared at Laura, stunned. "Well don't just stand there laughing, tell me if I'm going to die or not!"  
Laura, still shaking with laughter, walked over to where Carmilla sat amongst the ruins of what were their Christmas decorations, and sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and leaning into her. "You'll be fine. If you're worried you could ask Laf..." Carmilla looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "On second thoughts maybe not. They'd never let you live that down. In the mean time though, how about we lock that door-" Carmilla raised her eyebrow again at Laura '"- so Perry doesn't see this, and we redecorate. With less tinsel this time."  
"Ok. Lets do that."  
Laura stood up and extended a hand to a tinsel-coated Carmilla, and helped her to her feet. She reached out and brushed some tinsel remnants off Carmilla's shoulder. "Maybe you should wash yourself off first, or it's not my fault if I call you Mrs. Cullen."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this off the dumb shit my cat Phantom (who is pure black, by the way) does when he finds tinsel he can reach. I haven't had a Christmas tree in years.


End file.
